Fora de Alcance
by Saori2
Summary: Em comemoração ao dia dos pais. Shinji e Gendo têm uma conversinha...


Olá gente!! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic, desta vez de EVA. Em comemoração ao dia dos pais. A história gira em torno de Shinji e Gendo. 

Na verdade quando comecei a escrever não era em comemoração ao dia dos pais, mas depois eu decidi que seria ^^, afinal é um pai, um filho, uma relação......

A música se chama "Out Of Reach" é da cantora Gabrielle. A tradução literal é: Fora de alcance, como o título da fic. 

Boa leitura ^^ 

Reclamação (Disclaimer): Os personagens e a música não me pertencem. 

Fora de Alcance 

Fora de alcance. Era o que ele era pra ele.

Gendo Ikari, nunca lhe daria valor, nunca lhe veria como um filho. 

Apenas o veria como o piloto da unidade 01. Nem como um ser humano lhe olharia. 

Knew the signs 

Wasn't right 

I was stupid for a while 

Swept a-way by you 

And now I feel like a fool 

So confused, 

My heart's bruised 

Was I ever loved by you? 

Queria que seu pai o enxergasse, e isso nunca aconteceu.

Talvez tivesse sido trocado na maternidade. Infelizmente não era e sabia disso.

Talvez o culpasse pela morte da mãe, mesmo que soubesse não ser sua culpa.

As pessoas precisam culpar alguém por suas derrotas, por suas vidas vazias, e Shinji era isso para Gendo. Era apenas um saco de pancadas. 

Out of reach, so far 

I never had your heart 

Out of reach, 

Couldn't see 

We were never 

Meant to be 

Uma hora a pessoa se cansa de ser desprezada e começa a nutrir raiva. Uma hora a raiva explode e claro isso não traz coisas boas. 

Catch myself 

From despair 

I could drown 

If I stay here 

Keeping busy every day 

I know I will be OK 

Shinji tentou matar o pai. Como? Ligou para ele e disse que era urgente, claro que isso não era suficiente, disse também que ou o pai aparecia ou ele não pilotaria mais o EVA e como o Dummy plug não funciona.....

But I was 

So confused, 

My heart's bruised 

Was I ever loved by you? 

Shinji toda vida apenas quis um pai, e o que ganhara? Nada. Nem um sorriso, nem uma palavra de carinho. Aquele que deveria chamar de pai afastou-se dele e só o procurou quando lhe foi conveniente. Pensando assim, deveria chamar Gendo Ikari de pai?

Não, não deveria. Gendo era uma espécie de doador de esperma, nunca saberia em quem foi gerado e nem como era a criança, apenas contribuía para que houvesse mais uma grávida. Mais nada. 

Out of reach, so far 

I never had your heart 

Out of reach, 

Couldn't see 

We were never 

Meant to be 

Quando o pai chegou num lugar afastado da cidade, em um cais mais especificamente, Shinji lhe apontou uma arma. Gendo riu. Shinji sentiu a raiva lhe corroer mais.

O filho obrigou o pai a lhe ouvir. Não havia saída, estava desarmado e dispensara qualquer pessoa da NERV.

So much hurt, 

So much pain 

Takes a while 

To regain 

What is lost inside 

And I hope that in time, 

You'll be out of my mind 

And I'll be over you 

Jogou na cara deste toda sua frustração, mas em momento algum aproximara-se do pai, sabia que ele poderia desarmá-lo afinal ainda era maior e mais forte que ele. Também aproveitou-se da situação e amedrontou o pai, com alguns tiros em sua direção.

Então aconteceu o inesperado.

Um carro apareceu, ele ia na direção dos dois. Parou a um metro deles. O homem desceu e mando Shinji abaixar a arma. Obviamente ele não obedeceu.

Aquela pessoa queria matar Ikari e não deixaria um pentelho lhe atrapalhar.

But now I'm 

So confused, 

My heart's bruised 

Was I ever loved by you? 

De repente Kaji atirou na perna de Gendo. Shinji gritou. Afirmando que Kaji não tinha esse direito tentou acertá-lo, mas este foi mais rápido e desviou.

Kaji afirmou que resolveria aquilo e ele não precisaria sujar as mão. Apontou novamente para o homem.

Gendo disse "Eu te amo meu filho" e pediu para que ele o ajudasse.

Aquelas palavras mexeram com Shinji. E este tentou acertar Kaji, para proteger o pai. Quando este perguntou porque decidira defender o pai não soube o que responder. 

Por que defendera o pai? Era essa a pergunta na cabeça dos três homens reunidos ali. 

Chegou a conclusão de que por mais que quisesse odiá-lo o amava. 

Que não sentia raiva, que sentia angustia. Porém queria que fosse raiva e como você acredita no que quer.... 

Out of reach, 

So far 

I never had your heart 

Out of reach, 

Couldn't see 

We were never 

Meant to be 

Aproveitando-se de seu momento de auto-descoberta, Kaji mirou o coração de Ikari. Porém Shinji despertou a tempo. 

Despedindo-se de Gendo, Kaji disparou afirmando que seria melhor assim. E que agora estava fora de alcance para Shinji. 

Mas para este ainda havia algo a ser feito. Correr.

Correu até o pai e chegou a tempo de pular na sua frente.

A bala rasgou os pulmões de Shinji. Este morreria.

Agonizando Shinji pediu que o pai não lhe deixasse morrer sozinho, que ficasse ao seu lado. O comandante afirmou estar grato pela coragem do rapaz mas já estava na hora de ir, tinha muitas coisas à fazer e não podia perder tempo vendo o filho morrer. Antes de partir afirmou que só afirmara lhe amara pois sabia que só assim sobreviveria, a vida do filho era inútil, mas ele era muito importante. 

Kaji assistiu tudo de boca aberta, porém não queria mais matar o comandante sentia-se mal pela morte de Shinji. 

Out of reach, 

So far 

You never gave your heart 

In my reach, I can see 

There's a life out there 

For me 

Aproximou-se do garoto assim que o outro estava longe e disse para Shinji, que o comandante podia controlar as pessoas vivas, não as mortas. E que a vingança é maravilhosa. Os dois trocaram sorrisos compreendendo o significado de tais palavras. Assim que o garoto fechou os olhos, o espião levantou-se e foi atrás de Gendo. Ninguém deveria saber daquele incidente.

Fora de seu corpo o garoto se observava. Nem luz, nem trevas ou limbo. Tinha a eternidade para atormentar o pai e este não poderia expulsa-lo de sua vida novamente. Prolongaria sua estadia na Terra. O pai que se preparasse agora ele estava no controle. 

FIM 

Gostaram do final? Eu adorei!! Mas eu também quero saber a opinião de vocês, por isso e-mails para: saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br

Até o próximo fic, que já está a caminho é a continuação de Partir, andar, cair fora. Mas não se animem ainda vai levar um tempo até ficar pronta.

Beijos

Saori, 07/08/03

Lembrem-se: Não roube. O governo detesta concorrência.


End file.
